The Parable
The Parable is a story-based minigame made by Squirrel719 and BainTheCool on the Hill Valley World. It can be accessed by entering the 'Best Home Ever xD' building near the spawn. It is heavily inspired by Portal 2 and The Stanley Parable. It was created around December 2015 or January 2016. Storyline You go into the Best Home Ever xD building and falls down a hole to the bottom at bedrock layer. You then go up stairs which split into two. One goes to the Parable Puzzle. Continuing up the Parable route you lead yourself into an orange and white clay room. A person called the 'Narrator' can be heard and tells you to go back and that you are walking into 'under the hood stuff'. You go down a few holes and there are a few routes you can take to go back to the Parable Puzzle. Ignoring these, you go forward to a glass corridor and stairs where you can see the puzzle, with the Narrator wanting you to go back. You end up in a cave and an underground passage and just as Narry thinks you are towards the exit - You end up in a rectangular room with a lever and a command block; with a few random blocks around it. Pressing the lever, you end up in the same room. except half of it is obstructed by stone, and an opening to the League of Montenegro Room in the Hill Valley Builds Museum. Except that the museum is now horribly corrupt, with signs saying some horribly random things. You get a lever hidden in a chest to enter the Screaming Ghast Temple, you follow to the hay room secret which has an underground passage exit. The passage seemingly leads nowhere until you enter an even more messed up Hill Valley Builds Museum: This time all the blocks are corrupted. You use the lever to enter the Megaprojects room (Which has iron doors instead) and you open the hidden piston doors, leading into a stone corridor of random artefacts from old worlds. A yellow 'adventure' line appears and it takes you through the corridor. You reach the end where there is a lever saying to self destruct. You press it and enter a stairway to escape the world as it is about to blow up, you go up the stairs until there is a point where the stairs are broken and you have to go through a cave to the surface. You end up finding the yellow line again and you go across the desert, with patches of random other blocks present. You end up crossing a river to a cave with the Montenegro Evacuation Ship and you go inside to fly away just as the world explodes... Trivia *The Yellow Adventure Line is copied straight off of The Stanley Parable *The Montenegro Evacuation Ship at the end was first a Christmas Present for Bain, from Squirrel for the Christmas 2015 Area. *An early idea for this was on the India Map's Illuminati Base, and it originally was going to be a piece of lore found behind the Hill Valley Builds Museum's Megaproject's Secret Piston Door. *It was originally going to be apart of the Parable Puzzle but Bain and Squirrel disagreed with the ideas of the parable. Gallery